Night and Day: Snake and Lion
by Raven Griffin
Summary: Love, Hatred, and Betrayal follow Harry and Draco as they come to face their destiny laid out in the stars. Promises broken, secrets come to-light and the age-old question that everyone asks. Who will win? Darkness or will it be the Light? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter One

Night and Day;

Snake and Lion

**** **__**

A/n: Oh, and before I forget. Vamprée _is an original (as far as I can tell, if not please review or e-mail me and tell me!) piece of fiction that of which I have created. It is pronounced _Vam – pree. _I hope it helps you! ^^_

**__**

Disclaimer: Vamprée is of my own making, and the characters and situations are being borrowed from the one J. K. Rowling and they are not mine. Unless, of course, if you count the new characters, THOSE are mine. I own everything about them. The information here is totally made up and if you do recognise anything, then I have no clue where. These situations just come to me, but some bong me in the head too hard… ^^

This chapter, suddenly is going to take a drastic slide from where I was planning it to go as its 7 o' clock and I'm wide eyed awake. I have some many possibilities… ^^

One of These Days

__

One of these days I'm going to show them,

What's exactly behind this mask,

I'll find a way, but until then,

I'll deal with the task.

One of these days they're going to love Me_,_

Not this image that they see,

I won't be their saviour that they force to confront He_,_

My soul will finally be set free.

One of these day's I will destroy the Evil,

If I can stop Him _before he stops me,_

I'll make it to where he's too feeble,

While I drink my afternoon tea.

One of these days I shall prove personally,

Finish what has already begun,

But I may not be able to curse the non-ally,

But finish him in fun.

The Moonlight Also Brightens My Night

__

As my cold heart begins to melt,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

Feelings are ordering to be felt,

Bringing with them what I require to fight.

That witty Gryffindor clears my darkness,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

I begin to think about the other side, 

For all my life I've been living a lie.

Wondering if I'm on the right,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

That maybe I should let myself be loved,

Maybe for once be hugged.

To have darkness in my sight,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

I was told to never be good,

Though now I am wondering if I indeed should.

That blasted girl might be sneaking under my defences,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

I think, soon I shall be back to my senses,

Along with that witty Gryffindor Firelight…

The moonlight also brightens my night.

__

The End of the Beginning

Chapter One

Draco sat silently in the den of Malfoy Manor, brooding on what had happened at the train station. He and his thug friends had woken up hours later after his last meeting with Harry Potter and his friends. He flinched as he remembered when he awoke and had felt the after affects of the curses, jinxes, and spells cast upon him. He had looked up into the cold angry eyes of his father, Lucias Malfoy. He had snarled at him and grabbed him under his arm, dragging him to the lustrous car parked in the Muggle World. 

Draco was pretty sure that Crabbe and Goyle's parents had done the same. He knew that he would be punished, for not beating 'That Damned Potter'. He was rethinking his life at the moment, until his father came back. He still hadn't seen his mother, though he had an idea of where she was. He brooded over his live a while more.

__

I don't really want to have the Dark Mark. But I haven't a choice. He thought, bitterness seeping into his mind. _I don't want a master. I don't _want _to be _evil_! I want to be normal. _

Rid the mask, and revile the true _me. Get away from the wretched name 'Malfoy'! _He closed his eyes in helplessness. He sighed and thoughts drifted to thoughts of Hermione Granger. For unknown reasons, his pulse fluttered and his heart jumped slightly, and he wondered at the cause. 

For all he had done was think of Granger. He was jostled out of his thoughts though from the slamming of the French doors, custom made for their manor. It was his seething father, probably here to punish him for the happenings on the train. He inwardly winced at the anger coming off his father. Thanking whatever Gods were up there that his father couldn't read his mind, he waited for the pain of the Unforgivable, and the unavoidable painful evening…

Draco opened his eyes painfully, thankful that the punishment had ended quickly. He could partially remember that Father had told him, after his punishment, that he would soon be getting his Mark. He shuttered. He painfully sat up, looking around and seeing that he was now in his bedroom. Knowing that the door was magically locked to where he wouldn't be allowed out until the morn, he went too the wide balcony window. Slowly opening the glass doors with crystal handles, he stepped out onto the balcony.

He loved the view he had from the balcony. It overlooked the mountains near the Malfoy Manor. He always got to see the sunsets. He never enjoyed the sunrises. He also stared up at the night skies on nights that he could. 

He looked up at the night sky, watching the twinkling stars shine, as the moon looked on. Soon he sat, still looking up into the sky, thoughts again residing on Granger—_no_, he thought, _Hermione_. He closed his eyes, a picture of the girl within reach in his mind's eyes. Though he had noticed during Fourth Year, he hadn't wanted to admit it. He sighed…

__

A Month Later…

Draco kneeled on one knee, in front of the hideous monster. _And Potter fought with him? _He inwardly cursed every bone inside his father's body. Suddenly a spidery-fingered hand raised his bowed, unmasked face. He looked up into the blood red eyes of his future 'Master.' 

They held no warmth, no emotion except fondness of the pain he was undoubtedly going to be put under. He barely held back a shudder as he traced a line starting from his forehead to his jaw. The monster grinned coldly at him.

"So Lucias' son has finally come of age to accept the Mark. Yesss, I can see the Veela and Vamprée blood in him." The Dark Lord barely whispered. Draco had a sudden flash of confusion. _Vamprée? Veela? _

Since when… Voldemort had seen his confusion before Draco could promptly hide it in his expressionless face. Anger suddenly flared in the monster's face, unfathomable to Draco though, he was still lost in his thoughts. The Dark Lord turned around. _Almost certainly to talk to Father_, Draco thought.

"You didn't _tell _him Lucias? Damn you! _Crucio_!" shouted the Dark Lord angrily. Draco broke out of his contemplations as his father screamed and thrashed in pain. His winced as the blond haired mans shouts became much higher after almost a minute.

Suddenly the curse was taken off, but he still writhed and thrashed; though the screams turned to groans. Draco looked stonily at his father, drilled into him not to show any signs of emotion at a very young age. When his father shakily got up he went to his knee's, kissing the trimmings of the Dark Lord's robes, almost pathetically humble. His father stood up on shaky legs and hurried to the other side of him. Draco kept his gaze averted.

"The Vamprée blood is more pronounced. It comes from Narcissa correct? And the Veela from you, Lucias. Only the hair colouring, pale skin, and the cat-like flexes. But the Vamprée is more dominant. 

"I'm surprised that that fool Dumbledore hasn't noticed. The sharper cheekbones, more pointed. The tall lean build. Tell me. Has he tried his Wandless magic from that side Lucias?" 

From Lucias' shake of his head the Dark Lord hissed in irritation. "I'm beginning to wonder if you haven't told Draco anything in life Lucias…" Voldemort turned back to Draco, cold eyes tracing him as he walked around Draco, stopping and staring at Draco's birthmark. He traced it as well. "The Broken Moon… 

"Well, that mark is present I see. Now along with the Dark Mark. You Draco, will play a big role in the coming War, and treason is Death, do you understand?" Voldemort demanded. Draco gulped and nodded. Voldemort shoved him to the ground, and Draco froze waiting.

"I asked, 'Do you understand?' " Voldemort hissed angrily at the boy on the ground. Draco blocked out a shiver.

"Yes Master." He finally answered, his voice not wavering and breaking the silence, his voice, musical probably from the Veela blood in him, being carried into the night...

The night he had gotten the night was on Potter's birthday, his 'Master' had said. After he had heard he had Veela blood a block had seemed to disappear and right away he had his powers. His Vamprée blood, though, had had no idea how to control his powers. It seemed that because of his mixed heritage that everyone looked at him in awe and fear in the Death Eater ranks. His father had never had that since of respect. 

Draco ignored it best he could. He had already gotten his school things and tomorrow he would go back to the school. He rubbed the Dark Mark absentmindedly as he sat on his balcony. He had the night he had gotten the Mark and was home, went straight to the library. The House Elves, after banging their heads almost in from being seen, were asked by him to find all books on the Vamprée and Veela and also mixed bloodlines. 

They had quickly done so, twisting their ears the whole time before Draco ordered them to stop. They aimed to please their Wizarding Family quickly. Within moments books upon books of the subjects were stacked evenly and balanced on a table, similar to the Hogwarts Library. He had quickly skimmed through the books. Only one really helped him any.

It was called _The Prophesies and Encyclopedia of Mixed Blood Purebloods_ by Iswich Tedblood. 

__

In the chance that a Veela and a Vamprée come together, the mixing of their blood, though not stopping the wizard or witch being Pureblood, it does risk chance of him being found out. The Vamprée is a much powerful magical person, and are recognised by the sharpness of their features, the grey eyes, the lean tall build, more cat likeness such as the more catlike eyes, able to see better in the dark, and senses more keen and aware. The Veela in the witch or wizard makes them highly attractive and they are easily able to attract the mate of their choosing. The only problem of the Veela-Vamprée witch or wizard makes it to where they mate for life and the birthmark on them can find them out. It can be anywhere from under their eyelid to near the most private of places. 

The birthmark is called the Broken Moon. The mixing of bloods of each creature make the said person very rare and more sought after. His or hers blood can heal all wounds when mixed in a potion. Or if mixed in a poison, it is most deadly. The skin, if cut off, instantly hardens like leather and can be made into pouches or the like. 

A lock of hair can bring even the worst off person into riches. The eye can give the worst of Seer's great power in the Third Eye. A tooth can make a hag turn into the most beautiful of women. A piece of bone can keep the person in good health for years, even far enough to make them practically immortal. But just like the Unicorn, if slain, then a curse befalls on the person. 

The idea's listed become half-worthless. The Veela-Vamprée does not bleed normally. Their blood, instead of silvery or red, is golden. The Veela part of he or she makes them immune to several curses and magical creatures such as other Veela. It is rare that a Veela-Vamprée such need blood, but once in their life. 

The blood must come from their True Love's body. Their true love must give it willingly, or the price is death to the Mixed Blood. For every Veela-Vamprée there shall always be a True Love. If the Veela-Vamprée doesn't find his True Love, then they may go on rampage to do so. The powers and inheritance of the Veela-Vamprée does not take into affect pending the Mixed Blood's age reaches fifteen to seventeen. 

When joined together the first time and the True Love gives her or his blood willingly, his or her fangs first appear and grow. When he or she bite the True Love they leave an everlasting mark, but is unnoticed by most. She or He is branded her or his for life and it is similar to werewolves when they mate. Its like leaving his or her scent on his or her in mark of territory to other's but as there is only one True Love for every Veela- Vamprée its seen and viewed as slightly useless And this is very important as there is, **only** one. In any of the years, the powers can come…

He was shocked at what he found. If ever found out by the wrong person he could be killed in a heartbeat and not even considered afterwards. He had taken the book from the library, leaving the mess for the House Elves to clean. He numbly went to his room that night and ever since he had become jumpy. That is until he slept. 

But even then he was wary…

The next day he walked stonily into the wall separating him from the train to take him to his sanctuary, Hogwarts. It was the only place that he was safe from his father. The only place that he allowed to feel safe in. He gulped for air worriedly, patting down his hair slightly to hide the Mark. He was terrified of anyone learning of it. 

He had already planned to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him of his deeds. He had already decided that e couldn't handle being evil after that night. So he tried to look at it from an optimistic view, thinking of all the good he'd do doing it. He hadn't even whispered his plan out loud, because as they say 'Walls have eyes and ears too.' He knew the House Elves were ordered to come straight to his father if something was even uttered. 

His mother would do no good, as she was a mindless zombie for Lucias as far as he was concerned. He had planned it all out in his head, easily finding setbacks, and ways for comebacks, perfecting his plan as best he knew how. As he made his way, absentmindedly as he was, he seemed to have been giving off some Veela magic because many women, mothers _and _students (girls of course) stared at him as he absentmindedly walked. Of course with his stupid thug-like _friends_, Crabbe and Goyle (who was seeming to be caught up into the magic of the Veela, which would have made even the toughest person shudder in horror), onto the train, not even noticing. He made his way to the second to last compartment. 

He watched silently as the servants loaded the compartment with their belongings. He sat down on the seat nearest to the window. Goyle, still staring at him sat on the seat in front of him Crabbe by his side. Still brooding he ignored the stupid thick Slytherin's as they groaned in their language that only fools could understand. _They aren't loyal to me, but my father and Voldemort. So I can't say anything to them as they might tell somehow. Now—_

But he was broken from his train of thoughts when the compartment opened up and the Trolley Witch spoke.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" she smiled a bit forcefully. Though he knew she didn't want to because they were usually snobby, he decided to change that. He got up, letting his smile become warm and more genuine.

"Yes Miss. Thank you. Well, take the lot." He said this, though unwillingly and accidentally using some of his Veela. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes slightly glossy. He took everything off the carts, giving her the money, she giggling slightly, and the Trolley refuelled. 

She waved shyly goodbye and walked, slightly uneven, away; pushing the trolley with her. Neither lackey noticed, they were too thick. He let loose a sigh, as he finally was able to put a stopper to the magic flowing. Goyle also finally stopped staring, though Draco ignored it, hiding quickly his disgusted look. He wordlessly dropped the candy on the seats, and sat back down, listlessly staring out the window, watching scenery go by…

Harry looked out the window. Something was missing. Something wasn't normal. He just couldn't place it. He hadn't noticed it at first, but he did now. 

It was in the back of his mind but he couldn't grab the elusive thought, dancing just out of his reach. He turned to sleeping Ron and quietly reading Hermione. He was positive that they saw the bruises and knew what they thought the bruises were and from whom. He had tried to hide it well, but couldn't… Sighing he turned back to the window. 

Over the summer he had changed a lot. For one thing, he was much, much, _much _more taller than ever. He was even taller than Ron's height, which was six foot six. He was now a towering seven feet and two inches. At first he had been shocked at the difference. He had only noticed that he had out heightened both Dudley and Vernon that summer. 

He had noticed that he kept hitting his head in the door jam, but put it off as his height, thinking that he was only six feet or so. He had noticed that his father was much taller than his mother in the pictures he had so he waved it aside. He had also become much more muscular, though embarrassing him with the fact that girls giggled everywhere he went. He had allowed his hair to grow long and now tied it into a ponytail, much like Bill's. It was to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin that he wouldn't let her cut it quickly before he boarded the train. He had gotten new clothes because Dudley's hand-me-downs just wouldn't fit. 

They hadn't wanted him walking around in his robes so they had had to. He now wore faded denim jeans, riding low on his hips and a cotton T-shirt. He had gotten five pairs of faded jeans and six shirts, all white. He had gotten cheap socks and a pair of cheap tennis shoes. Also new briefs and boxers, nothing more, nothing less. 

Everything, if possible, second hand. Harry had no problem with that. He actually liked the clothes. Though they had made him more of a 'Charmer' as he had overheard girls saying once. He had tried to say away from them, though it seemed to do no good. 

He had soon, near the end of the summer, learned that, if he used a smile towards any woman, except Petunia of course, he could get anything. Spending most time outdoors and doing yard work for the neighbourhood, if he asked with a charming smile for something like a soda, they wouldn't say no. If he wanted some food they, blushing like schoolgirls with their crush and giggling like mad, gave it to him and with a kiss on the cheek. Though he knew it was rude, he enjoyed it immensely but tried to be reasonable. Many women, mothers of course, had even tried to fix him up with their daughters. 

He had gone out with a few, but politely declined anything after two dates. Within those dates he learned a lot about being good with love and the loving part. When he had walked through the Muggle part of King's Cross-station he had actually had to keep covered as not to draw attention so he could get onto the train. He had, after choosing the compartment, went to wait for the Weasley's and Hermione. He had grinned appealingly at the girls walking by, and slowly looked away when boyfriends and a few husbands glared at him. 

He leaned against a wall nonchalantly and was looking at everyone with a smile, but he had still been guarded, keeping a close eye out for any possible danger. He had watched with narrowed eyes as Malfoy, not even watching where he was going, passed by, not even looking at Harry. He noticed that a lot of the attention he had gotten was switched from him to Malfoy. He didn't want to admit it, but he was, not to sound anything like he was gay, handsome in his own way. He thanked the lucky stars the attention was off him. 

He then noticed Hermione and the Weasley's. Well, actually he had caught a red colour in the edge of his sight, telling him that the Weasley's, red hair and all were there. He waved at them happily, running towards them. They had starred at him like they had never seen him before, until he had sighed in exasperation, and had lifted up his fringe of bangs and shown the scar. Mrs. Weasley had been so happy to see him, but in vexation when he wouldn't part with his ponytail. 

Then she had gone on and on about how tall his was now. He had smiled at her charmingly and she had sighed in happiness, cooing over him still for ten more minutes before they had had to run to catch the starting to leave train. Harry had been questioned and answered guardedly, but not to where they saw. He didn't want to say the wrong things. They had then settled in and this was now how they were.

Harry pulled up his sleeve and looked at the tattoo he had gotten during one of his dates. His date had gotten one too, but something her mother would never notice or try to look. He had gotten a lone wolf one, black fur and eyes green, a similar colour to his own. His date, the town's own Reverend's daughter, Mary Anderson had gotten an angel right under her breasts so no one would be able to see it unless she said so. She had seemed to not be so innocent when he had taken her on a drive to through the countryside, borrowing the Dursley's car, of course without asking. 

She hadn't been so innocent he had found out later… He grinned at the memory. He had of course brought he home at exactly eleven as not to get her parents angry. He had talked with her parents for an hour, thanking them for their hospitality and Mary had been all smiles towards him. He had kissed her softly as a fare-the-well. 

On the terrace he had kissed her once more, telling her goodbye, and not looking back. She had been smiling, and he knew she knew he was really saying goodbye for real. He was glad he had been able to leave her with no regrets and a smile. Many of the girls had taken it just as well. But a few had been sad to see him go. 

The Dursley's hadn't even noticed his absence, so engrossed they were to the show on the telly. He had walked up to his room, fed the sleeping Hedwig and had slept easily. The Dursley's were now totally terrified of him, not doing anything but stay away right after his growth spurt. He had everything in his room and they didn't come near it if they could help it. He had enjoyed this silence and hadn't even tried to hide the fact he knew why they were ignoring him.

Suddenly he sat straight up in the train's seat. Malfoy! That's who was missing! He hadn't tried to bother them at all yet… _I wonder why. _He thought in wonderment. 

He shrugged it off and sighed. Suddenly the door opened. He whipped out his wand automatically, pointing it at the person. '_Constant Vigilance!' _the voice of the fake Moody shouted in his head. There was a gasped shock as the person saw the wand trained at herself. 

__

Wait a minute… HERSELF? Harry thought in shock, allowing his wand and arm to slowly drop. It was the Trolley Witch. He blushed at her shocked face. Clearing his throat nervously, he smiled.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I thought you were somebody else. Please forgive me… I didn't mean to do that." He said in a remorseful voice. He noticed Hermione starring at him from the corner of his eye, but ignored her.

She looked at him, a bit ruffled, but smiled warmly again when she looked at him. She cleared her throat, as if signalling that she had easily erased the incident from her mind.

"That's quite alright… Your just like that Moody man, I remember when he was a student here… Always jumpy, that one. Well, anything off the trolley dearie? I have a new item. It's called _Blueberry_ _flavoured_ _Chatting Firebolt's_, guaranteed to speed up your talking speed." The witch asked politely, slightly blushing as Harry increased his polite smile. He nodded, asking for some of everything. She readily gave it to him, telling him it was no charge. Hermione was still starring at him, as he tasted the new candy. He promptly ignored her until he was asked a question.

"Harry? Are you an Enticer?" Hermione suddenly asked out of the blue. Ron had still not woken up. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"A what? I've never heard of that before… Why? Why do you ask?" Harry asked in confusion. _I wonder what it mean's? _Harry thought quietly.

"An Enticer… It's a male who charm's women and sometimes, if they are interested in the same gender, men. And from the look on your face you have no idea… Oh well, I have a book somewhere. Hold on. 

"Let me search for it—" She was interrupted when the loud voice on the speaker said that they were pulling into the Hogsmade train station. They hurriedly woke Ron, and pulled on their hats and, Hermione leaving, they changed into their uniforms and robes. They then filed out of the train and, waving to the happy Hagrid, they went and clambered into a horseless carriage, Harry ignoring the stares easily. 

Ron seemed to be either too daft or oblivious…

Albus looked at the two young men as they drew attention to themselves without trying. Every single girl in the room was either looking at Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy. He grinned secretly. He knew that Harry was an Enticer, but wondered about Draco. He wasn't certain, but something told him that he would have a visit from both Harry and Draco that evening. 

He looked around more, noticing, with a slight sigh and frown, that a few people were missing and a few children were red-eyed. It all came down to Voldemort. He was always to blame. In his time, it was Grindywald _(Spelling?)_ and a little before him it was the evil Lord Callous. There always was a Dark Lord in everyone's times, some, more than others.

Harry seemed a bit ignorant to his abilities, but Draco seemed to be fighting his slightly, trying to take control. He had a hunch that he was part Veela. Sighing he looked around the teachers table. Severus was glaring at everything that moved and dared to breathe. Minerva wasn't there, talking to the First Years, she was. 

She always was too strict. Then came the other staff. Severus and Minerva were both on his left and right, showing of great importance. Felix Flintwick, always the cheerful one, was talking up a storm with Hagrid. He smiled at his clumsy friend. 

He was always willing to place his life in the hands of the half-giant. He was the most kindly and most naïve of the staff, no matter his rugged appearance. Though Dumbledore knew of all his doing, he allowed them to continue only for a little while. Severus, he saw with a note of anxiety, was paler than usual. He deeply regretted ever asking him to return to the Death Eater fold, as he knew that the man disliked being the spy. 

But he would do so for the Light Side until his death, at his own choice. It was sad that the Light Side would not ever know the danger Severus put himself in just to help them. He had a feeling that Severus wouldn't stop even if Albus asked him to, as t was, in his mind, his redemption. It was pitiful to see a man ensnaring himself in his personal living torture. He turned to the Great Hall doors and watched as they were pushed open magically. 

He forced a smile, not wanting to fear the First Years any further…

The woman looked up at the stars. Soon… Soon they both would come. She looked at the hut, close to the trees that she hid in. The Gamekeeper was very nice to the animals in the forest and the Centaurs were mostly friendly with him. 

He was probably the only human living _in _the forest. The Centaurs were very close to her. After all, they were her accepted family. They had found her alone in the forest long ago and had disdainfully taken her in, but soon grew happy to do so. They had taught her everything they knew, and she was very good at reading the stars and predicting. 

She soon would have to meet her first two humans this year, close up. She grinned happily. She was very excited. She then, with one last look turned to look at the stars, looking at their glory and gleam.

"Slowly the two learn of their parts, trying to keep everything at heart… They become friends to the shock of the others, more closer than even brothers… Night and Day complete each they're own, and keep their powers in tone… Falling in love with two lion girls, one with fiery hair and the other with curls… Snake and Lion join the War, going far and wide and away from safe shores… 

"Children they have with their new brides, though they are born into lies… The sake of the world rests on their shoulder, as the world slowly becomes colder… Fire and Ice struggle with the Dark, whom bites and holds on quite like a shark… Defeating whom and who will win the fight? Will it mournfully be the Dark, or surely the Light?" 

She grinned again, and then disappeared back into the wood. Towards what was home…

**__**

A/n: So? How was it? Was it good? Bad? You tell me if I should continue. Sorry but I had to get the woman in there somehow. This is not only travelling into just their 5th Year you know… I plan to travel farther, maybe when they leave Hogwarts from graduation perhaps? Well, tell me what you think. ^^


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Night and Day;

Snake and Lion

A/n: I loved the fact that you enjoyed it so much! This is not to be a slash though, I warn you. I'm sorry if it sounded that way at first sight. I have fixed the summary, but it isn't any better as I am terrible at summaries to my stories. It took me an hour just to get that! ^^ Oh, I'm rambling again… Well, onward to the story!

**__**

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognise! If you do, then it obviously isn't mine. I just dream that I own everything. But it is a very good dream ^^! Lucifer is of course not mine as I would have never thought of that name, personally speaking, of course…

Bargaining Pacts

Chapter Two

Albus looked out the window of his circular office, absentmindedly stroking his Phoenix's, Fawkes, front downy feathers of his front. Fawkes cooed and let out a few calming song notes, soothing Albus' nerves. It was dark out and he expected Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy very soon. He turned from the window, taking a last look at the Forbidden Forest, swearing in his mind that he _had _seen a human in them. He looked up at the glass case with the scabbard sword of Gryffindor. 

Next to it, only able to be seen by him and if he chose to take off the charm, the sword of Slytherin. The two swords were different as night and day; fire and ice. While the sword of Gryffindor had rubies as it's jewelled scabbard while the Slytherin sword had diamonds. He wondered how he was going to tell the boys this… Breathing deeply through his nose he then turned to the shields in the cases next to their swords, different crests on both. 

Neither boy knew their heritage fully. One shield had a Gryphon with its paw held high, ready to strike. The Gryphon was scarlet and the shield a light right colour. The other shield had a Basilik head, mouth open with fangs bared, ready to bite. The Basilik was silver while the shield emerald green.

And he knew not much on the Malfoy's. But he had a suspicion on it. He knew his mother was a Veela, or at least half. But he was unsure about his father. Harry got his gift from his father. 

He walked to his bookcase and ran his fingers across spines of books, and found the book he was looking for. Pulling it out he blew the dust off the front and slowly opened it. He scanned the index before then flipping through the book to the exact page.

__

Enticer's are as mystical and legendary as the legendary Vamprée. The Enticer is usually male, rarely ever are they female. If they are, then they are twice as powerful and as beautiful, Male Enticer's are as handsome as they are powerful. Usually the gene is passed from father to son in the bloodline. They are, by instinct, able to use swords, bows, spire's, staffs, and combat hand to hand and many others fighting styles. 

At the age of fifteen they start they change and quickly the body is subdued to its more original state that it should look like. The male Enticer is very powerful in all subjects of magic as well and is more on the Light side of any battle than anything. Similar to the Vamprée, they are sought after just as much as the Veela-Vampire mixed blood. The Enticer's skin is strong enough to block minor curses, jinxes and dark spells. A lock of their hair can make the person with the lock twice as powerful magically. 

The organs of the Enticer used in any Dark Potion can make it to where there is no counter. Or if added to a counter, it will make it work in a matter of seconds. The Enticer is a Charmer, through and through. Able to charm they're way into anything and out of most things. As long as the person they are charming is female or male interested in the same gender. 

The Enticer can not be found until they are fifteen and above the age. Their mark does not appear until then. The mark is of the sun and is called 'Rising Sun'. If the Enticer turns dark then it is nit long until females of the Light Side go Dark to help that side. Enticer's are killed usually because of their magical substances. The only known way to kill one is by the Killing curse, unlike the Vamprée, which can die by either a stake through the heart or killing their true love. 

The Enticer has no true love and is stuck to find him or her. The Enticer characteristics vary from Enticer family to Enticer family. Usually tall, around seven feet and very strong and robust. They have slight unnaturally long fingers and very good seeing. They move gracefully, but not as graceful and catlike.

The Enticer is always attractive but sometimes has a quiet nature. But sometimes the Enticer is very friendly and cheerful towards others. Sometimes they are unaware of their own abilities and only learn of their power if told about it or killed by the Searchers. They have no understanding of why until their dying breath. If the Searcher or Searchers find and kill the Enticer, his (or hers) charming and power go to them.

They may not be able to use the Enticer's power to get what they want but they then have the handsome or beautiful attraction that the Enticer once had…

Harry, indeed, was an Enticer. And if he wasn't mistaken, Draco was a Vamprée. Suddenly he saw Fawkes cock his head as if hearing something. He set the book down and grinned when he heard the tell-tale sounds of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter spotting each other…

~*~*~*~

Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak and started guessing the password. When practically shouting 'Mega-Mothball Jawbreakers' he sprinted up the revolving stairs to bounce off of another person. Cursing he sat up, glaring at the young man who was in front of him, blocking the way. As it was, indeed, a young man by the fact that he was able to stop Harry like a huge boulder in front of a road with a car coming by.

"What the Hell! Malfoy! What are you doing here? Out of my way!" Harry shouted, cursing the Malfoy boy in front of him. The said boy just smirked.

"I was here first Potter. It just so happens that _I _am here to talk to the Headmaster. On important business I might add. That a young little child such as yourself should not know or hear about!" Malfoy said coldly, without emotion. Harry had a slight look of surprise, but then his own mask slipped into place.

"Liar! You probably slipped in here to use Dark Magic or something! Get out of my way! _I _need to speak to the Headmaster!" Harry shouted angrily. Malfoy sneered.

"As much as it pains me to leave you without trying to curse you, I have to. I am seeing the Headmaster before you weather you like it or not. Besides… Unlike you, _I _used my brains and he assigned me this appointment with him before the Slytherin house went to the Dormitory. _I _am legally here. 

"Unlike _you_ sneaking out here and possibly trying to help Slytherin win the House Cup. I actually thought ahead. In contrast to a snivelling Gryffindor loony!" Malfoy shot back. And ignoring the fuming Gryffindor, he turned his back and started again up the stairs, noticing that as they had been fighting, it had brought them closer and closer to the door. Of course, he had broken one of the biggest rules that the Perfects had told the First Year Slytherin's every year. 

Don't turn your back on a Gryffindor. 

Suddenly, instead of going to the door, he was tackled down by the angered teenaged boy. Snarling heatedly Harry had attacked the Slytherin. Sending blows everywhere he could he furiously started trying to beat the blasted snake to a pulp. He didn't count on the snake to fight back so well though. With a low growl Malfoy started to fight back, seeming equally strong and powerful. 

Sending his own swipes and blows to the Gryffindor. He fought just as heatedly. Neither noticed the revolving stairs take them right to the door or the door open on its own accord. Or that they now were fighting in the Headmasters office. With the said person watching them with a slight look of amusement on the olden wizard's face.

Soon the Headmaster got slightly impatient and cleared his throat, getting both boys' attention quickly. They disentangled quickly, both blushing, not looking at each other or the Headmaster, but their shoes. The Headmaster chuckled and with a wave of his wand (neither boy saw him take it out) their cuts, bumps, and bruises were gone. Another wave brought two comfortable looking chairs. They uneasily sat, still not looking at the Headmaster.

"Now, I expected the two of you to show up. You Harry about your Enticing powers and you, Draco, I believe about being a Vamprée. Am I not mistaking?" He asked. Draco looked at the professor in complete shock before slowly nodding. Harry, not even hiding that he was surprised, and not surprised to be surprised, nodded as well. 

"Now, I have something to tell you boys. Something that neither of you have been told, but has been held back from you for you're safety and also protection for others. But, Draco I believe that you have something else to tell me." Professor Dumbledore looked at the pale boy expectantly. The boy let out a shaky breath. He then launched into a full account of his summer.

He told of the part on the train as Harry looked away with a red face, not telling the Headmaster all of those accounted for. He then told of when he had gotten his mark. Harry had stared at the silver haired person next to him like he had never seen him before. Professor Dumbledore frowned a bit and asked to see the Mark. Draco complied easily and pulled up the robe and sleeve of his shirt. 

There in all its hideous glory, on the pale skin was the Dark Mark; the snake, skull, and all. The snake, to Harry, seemed almost alive and like it was hissing. A ringing hiss was in his ears. He opened his mouth and out came an unwanted hiss. He clamped his mouth shut, noticing the stares he got from the Headmaster and the Slytherin student. 

Not looking at the Dark Mark and clearing his throat, he reverted to English. 

"Sorry 'bout that. Just comes out when something looks too much like a live snake. I can't really help it." Harry explained, embarrassed. They nodded. Malfoy looked a little uncomfortable, the Headmaster a little pensive. Malfoy continued to tell the Headmaster about how he learned of the Vamprée blood in him and how the Dark Lord had acted when he learned that his father hadn't told him. 

Dumbledore took this all in stride and Harry a little slower, but he was still hanging on. Finally, after a pregnant pause Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Draco. I'm going to ask you to do something very deadly and highly dangerous. Professor Snape can help you if you need any help. I would like you to continue to go to the meetings. I'd like you to gather information and report back to me. 

"But do anything to seem like your loyal to Voldemort. A spy, of sorts. Would you like to help the Light Side win the War on the Dark Side?" Professor Dumbledore asked, hand out for the Wizarding handshake to solidify the deal. Draco looked at the hand, no emotion on his face. Harry and Dumbledore waited. 

Harry held his breath, wondering which side Draco Malfoy was _really _on…

~*~*~*~

Voldemort sat on his thrown in the dark Chambers of the castle. It was a Dark Fortress. Impenetrable and unpalatable for all but those who he allowed in. No one knew exactly where it was, but by the magic in the Dark Mark, could Apparate there when called. In the chamber he sat, facing the crackling fire that lit the room. 

Shadows fell all over, even with the fire to help see. A huge snake circled, three times, around his thrown as he pondered. About the choice he had. About the decision he was about to make. Suddenly he grinned evilly. 

__

Yes. It would work perfectly. And I wouldn't even have to sacrifice my soul. And I'll finally be rid of that blasted Potter! He thought angrily. Hissing a laugh he grabbed the pendant at his neck.

He pulled it off, breaking the chain that held the Opal on his neck. He then raised it above his head and threw it into the fire. The fire hissed angrily at him and turned forest green and rose higher. Higher and higher than ever before. The heat radiating off from the flames was overwhelming, but he ignored it.

Laughing manically he watched with his blood red eyes. Suddenly a creature, horrifyingly repellent and something never seen before appeared. It, as it was neither male nor female, watched Voldemort calm down from his evil cackle with a bored look. Voldemort cleared his throat slightly when noticing the demonic figure in the fire. He coughed nervously.

"Well, you want something? I'm not here all day you know." The evil spirit creature said in a bored uninterested voice. Looking all more like he was talking to the mailman. Voldemort gripped his teeth to keep from threatening, unused to being tried like this. But as the creature was a Demon, it was stronger than he was; more powerful.

"I call to make a bargain with Lucifer, the Devil. I sell two souls to you for the powers of Hell. They are both Heirs of the founding four, and one of them bloodkin to me, and the other of Merlin! More so powerful than me. I wish for immortality as well." Voldemort said confidently.

The Demon looked at him with interest.

"State the names and we will talk."

"Harry James Potter and Draco Amos Malfoy." Voldemort said with a malicious voice with saying Harry's name. The Demon seemed to rustle with some paper before scanning it. It's merciless cold black eyes, everything black and no white at all. The Demons absent eyebrows rose. His scabbed skin, much like a Dementor's, Voldemort thought offhandedly, pulling at the motion.

The Demon's bored expression quickly evaporated into a thrilled façade. His frown turned to a wicked, evil leer. He looked at Voldemort carefully, turned behind him, muting the dialogue so the Dark Lord wouldn't hear the words said. He seemed to be consulting with someone. He turned back, and evil grin still placed on his face.

"Well Voldie." The Demon said, pausing as Voldemort growled and hissed in anger and fury. It smiled at getting the desired affects. "You have a deal… Shake on it." 

The Demon said, hand snaking out of the fire. Voldemort grinned crazily and the Demon felt a slight pity for what the mortals were going to go through, but it shrugged. All a part of life and it's job. Whatever rocked the crazy's boat, as long as they got souls, and powerful ones at that.

Voldemort gripped the scabbed hand without sneering or a curl of the lip.

"Deal. Oh I forgot to say. There are unwilling to part with their souls wilfully so you must get them yourself." Voldemort grinned arrogantly. Beating the Demon at it's own game. 

A yell and shout of fury answered his words. He ignored it as he felt the powers fill him. Filling him in every available place. Power radiated off of him in waves. Formidable waves that could have made even that bastard Albus Muggle-Loving Dumbledore Fool fear him. 

So strong that it knocked the thrown fifty feet away. He grinned. He had made a deal with the devil. Lucifer, the all-time evil of the underworld. Hades…

Pluto…

He had made a pact with the Devil; and won…

~*~*~*~

__

She looked to her left to look at him. She still couldn't believe that they were together. That this was happening. He looked at her with that infectious and not a care in the world with a smiling eye. She grinned back. 

They walked down the Grand staircase into the ballroom. Everyone looked at them. Some in shock while others with knowing grins. Inside she knew that he was breaking his cover just to treat her to the dance. She had actually tried to talk him out of it but he would have nothing of.

She had been so distraught when the death happened. She shivered slightly at the thought, breaking from it quickly. He had been so nice and warm to her. She had thought, at first that it was to trick her or something. But, she sent a look at the ring on her finger and smile, no it was true. 

He was true. She looked back at him lovingly. They promised each other forever. Though legally they would have to wait, but Dumbledore was secretly going to help them about it. He might not have anything after this night from him being disowned. 

But he promised that anything he didn't have he'd make up in love. She leaned closer to him and they walked onto the half-filled dance floor. She saw Harry and Ginny near by, smiling at them and dancing slowly themselves. Ginny now was the envy of the female population for most. And she was too. 

After tonight, that is. She wrapped her arms around him and they swayed to the soft music. This was the Valentine's Day Ball after all. Fourth Years and up, after all. She laid her head softly on his shoulder as they swayed. He kissed his hair, whispering his love and she smiled.

"I love you Hermione. Always and forever." He whispered in her ear, along with sweet nothings. She listened to the music with a smile, humming along with the music.

"You're the lucky one, so I've been told, as free as the wind blowin' down the road…

She looked up at his smiling grey eyes looking down at her with all the love in the world she could wish for. He kissed her lips softly, butterfly soft.

"…I'd say you were lucky 'cause you know what you've done. Not a care in the world; not a worry in sight. Everything's gonna be alright, 'cause you're the lucky one. You're the lucky one, always havin' fun. A jack of all trades, a master of none. 

"You look at the world with a smilin' eye, and laugh at the devil as his train rolls by. Just give you a song and a one-night stand, and you'll be lookin' at a happy man, 'cause you're the lucky one."

She looked at him, wondering how she could ever have become so lucky.

"I love you, you know. You saved me from myself. I would probably have wasted away without you, Love." She whispered into his ear.

"…You're the lucky one, I know that now. Don't ask you why, when, where or how. No matter where you're at, it's where you'll be. You can bet that your luck won't follow me. Just give you a song and a one-night stand, and you'll be lookin' at a happy man. 

"'Cause you're the lucky one…" The song ended, quickly blending into another and the kept dancing. Blissfully unaware of the people around. Finally at one in the morning they were sent to bed. He followed her back to the Fat Lady, ignoring the slightly angry looks he got from the House. 

She looked up to his striking features. She stood on tiptoe and he leaned down the rest of the way, and they met for the kiss, passion meeting passion. They ignored some of the looks being passed. Some smirk's some shock. Oblivious they carried on, until there was no one in the Hall and the Fat Lady threatened to just leave Hermione in the Hallway all night if she didn't hurry it up. 

She broke away from him with a sigh, catching the last bit. He looked down at her; eyes still clouded with fervour. She hugged him tightly.

"Do be careful around those Slytherin's. And I love you Draco…" she said in a whisper. He smiled and nodded lifting her chin so she looked up at him.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." He then, with a last look around walked slowly away…

Suddenly Hermione awoke gasping for breath. The memory of the dream slipping through her fingers like sand through an hourglass, only slight details remaining. A Ball... Harry and Ginny... A man and her…

The man had silver hair. _Was it _Malfoy_? _Hermione thought in wild bewilderment. Why in the Devil's Hell would she be _dreaming _of _Malfoy_? Of all the people. 

Growling in frustration she punched her pillow and fell hard on it. Only to shout out curses that you never expect Hermione Amelia Granger to say. Grabbing the back of her head where she hit the wall she wondered if someone had personally cursed her with bad luck. Getting out of her bed she noticed that she hadn't woken any of the other girls. Sighing in relief that she wouldn't have to put up the Giggling Brain-induced blockheads. 

Walking down the stairs she went to a comfortable chair closest to the fire that merrily crackled. Its embers shining bright enough to let her clearly see the Grandfather clock. It read 3:47 a.m. Cursing again at the fact that she was going to have a concussion in the middle of class, she practically threw the book that was right next to her at the fire. Closing her eyes she tried to relax, and soon was back to sleep. 

Dreaming more dreams with the silver haired young man…

**__**

A/n: I hope you like it. I know it's a bit short, but… ^^ Tell me what you think of it!

__


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Night and Day;

Snake and Lion

A/n: I am terribly sorry that this is up so late! The modem and Internet access on my computer is screwed. I have to wait to post this and hope you will accept my apologies. The chapter is extra long for you. I will go for fifteen pages… I hope you like this chapter, as I don't know if it'll be good enough. I hope you review this afterwards. 

And of course, Dyfan (pronounced Die-Fan *.*) is mine. It is Welsh for Tribe Ruler. Kind of befitting, don't you think?

And, also, the name Donella (pronounced Dawn-Ella) is mine. It is Celtic for Dark-Haired Elfin Girl.

**__**

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognise! If you do, then it obviously isn't mine. I just dream that I own everything. But it is a very good dream ^^! The assassin is mine! All mine! Mmwwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! **Clears Throat** Umm… yeah…

__

I do not pretend to own the poems in this chapter. I can't rightly remember where I saw them, as I had written them down a few weeks ago for a chapter or two of mines to add somewhere. I don't own anything in this chapter really… I don't even pretend to! So you can't sue me for anything…

Farewell, My Friends

Chapter Three

He stealthily crept up the sloping hill towards the castle. The castle had many twisting towers looming over and above him. The walls, though old in age, were solid enough to continue standing. It was an amazing sight and one that would welcome many students. It was a school. But not just any school. 

This one held a medieval air about it. It was a school of magic. The teachers there were Witches and Wizards. They taught others, like themselves, all the arts of magic. All, of course, except Dark Arts. 

This school was Hell bent against that magic. He prided himself in going to a worthier school that would strengthen all his talents. He had graduated and become the most known eliminator in all of Europe. They didn't call him The Slayer for nothing. Without moving anything out of place he used the Fox Trot to quickly and silently get into the school. 

He didn't go directly into the school; the main way. Of course, no one but teachers, students, and those asked would be let in unless they used a Secret Entrance. Walking along the stone wall he walked a few feet, counting them like he was told to do. After the fifth foot, he stopped and turned to face the wall straight ahead. Going in a precise and slow pace he tapped one brick, another, another, and a last one. 

There was a lull silence and then surprising movement occurred. The brick stones began to rumble, much like the ones in Diagon Alley, and shake. A little dust sprinkled off of the stones. Suddenly the bricks began melting away, making a vortex shaped circle, and getting larger and larger. Enough that a half-giant would be able to fit through without stooping.

He waited a few seconds, to be sure, before scurrying in. Excitement bubbled within him, straining to break out like champagne in a bottle and a cork blocking it. The excitement of the kill. Of the life seeping out in front of him. He almost let out a cackle. 

He was glad that the Dark King had hired him. To kill someone as important as the Boy-Who-Lived was a rousing feeling. He would finally be able to leave a very lasting mark on the World. The Dark King had allowed him any choice in how to kill the thorn in his side, but he only had but this night to do it. If he failed, the consequences were clear. 

He heard the vortex hole closing and he walked swiftly down the passage. No torches lit his way. No Inner Light of the castle helped him. Suddenly he came upon a hideous wooden totem pole mask. The mouth was slightly ajar. 

Lifting out a slow hand he slipped his fingers in the mouth and, tightening his grip on the lower lip, he pulled down hard. The mouth, not wanting to drop, came down weakly rustic. The mouth, after hitting the ground, was a huge gapping hole. It held a hidden flight of steps, leading upwards. He stepped in, climbing upwards in the pitch dark stairway passage. 

An Assassin never needed light in the dark when he used his keen animal-like senses. He could see everything as if he was looking at it in broad daylight. 

A giddy feeling was mounting in his chest, pressing to be set free and let loose. Frivolous thoughts flashed in his mind. Other ways to kill the boy. But he had the most effective way right of his belt. He ran a hand down to feel if the dagger was still in place, being careful not to touch the blade. 

It had multiple of poisons soon to be brought in contact with the boy. He was pretty sure he knew which bed he was in. If he was anything like his father he was positive of the location. He couldn't second-guess his instincts now though. Up one flight of stairs, down another, right, right, then left in some corridors. 

Up a secret passage. One more corridor now. The giddy feeling started to pulse. The thrill of the hunt. The unsuspecting victim and the joy of the fear, strong, and hanging in the air. He then was standing in front of the sleeping Fat Lady, portrait guardian of Gryffindor Tower…

~*~*~*~

A slow grin appeared on Draco's face, warmth and all. The first real smile he allowed them to ever see. No hesitation came now as he energetically pumped the Headmasters hand as the magical contract bound to their souls, making it impossible for him to break it. Harry grinned at him affably. Professor Dumbledore and Draco let their hands drop and Dumbledore became serious.

"You do understand what the risks entail Draco? That this is deadly dangerous?" Professor Dumbledore asked gravely. Draco nodded, all exuberance evaporating. Harry, too, became businessman-like. They began hatching a plan to make the spy part more believable. 

Then about an hour after two they left; Professor Dumbledore planning to tell Severus of the plan. Harry and Draco walked wondrously down the halls, talking and laughing, but making sure to dodge any person, ghost or Professor, etc. 

"…And she was watching you? Thank God I'm not a male Perfect! I would had hollered for all I was worth!" Draco said in between hoots and chortles. Harry's face was lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"It wasn't that funny! I thought I had almost died!" Harry said in mock-anger. Draco positively cackled.

"That might've led her to fancy you more! I wonder what the Prophets would read. 'Potter Floats For Ghost!' maybe." Harry turned redder as more sniggers came from the pale boy.

"That's not even funny!" Harry shot back, now the most scarlet shade of red a human could possibly go. They soon stopped talking and waved each other goodbye, deciding it was time to sleep. Harry knew, and now so did Draco, where the Slytherin Common Rooms were. Harry went to the Fat Lady. She was gone. 

Cursing slightly he sighed in frustration and slide down the wall, seating himself on the floor, planning to wait until the Fat Lady returned. Slowly he started to fall asleep, not even knowing that the Fat Lady had saved him from death, although unknowingly. Sleep he did unto morning when he was shaken awake by a grim Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Confusion lit his face. What had happened? He thought in total bewilderment.

"Harry. What are you doing out here?" Professor McGonagall asked in a forbidding voice. Harry gulped before answering in a worried voice. Thoughts ran through his brain, trying to figure out what to say. Professor Dumbledore knew the real reason he was out of bed last night, but he didn't think Professor McGonagall did. Suddenly a white lie came to him.

"I came back after meeting with you Headmaster about extra studying and the Fat Lady was gone. I decided to wait for her but I must have fallen asleep. Why? What happened? Is everyone alright?" Harry said, chancing a quick glance to Professor Dumbledore whom gave a slight nod to him before looking back at his Head of House.

"Potter. There's no way to say this lightly. But, last night around one, someone broke into Gryffindor Tower, though we are unsure of how. But it seems that the person was planning to either attack or kill you. He, though, on the accident attacked Ronald Weasley—" Professor McGonagall started. Harry interrupted though with a shout of horror.

"WHAT?! Is he okay? Where is he? Do you know who did it? Can I see him please?" Harry said rapidly. 

Professor McGonagall's face turned from grim to sorrowful. Harry had a bad feeling about what he was about to find out. She paused for a second, seeming to collect her thoughts before answering.

"Harry. The attacker killed Ron. His throat slit, and organs taken out. He died rather painfully. But it seems he was able to write something in his blood without the Assassin to notice. 

"It read: Assassin was searching for Har— And then it cuts off. I'm so sorry Harry." She whispered to the frozen Harry. His face was blank of emotion. His mouth slightly open, a hollow look in his dulled green eyes.

"Leave me." Harry suddenly said quietly. Professor Dumbledore put a calming hand on the young man's shoulder for comfort but Harry violently shook it off. A sneer covered his face. "LEAVE ME!" He roared. Professor McGonagall jumped back and practically ran away. But Professor Dumbledore looked at him pitifully.

"Are you sure Harry?" He quietly said, taking a step back. Harry snarled at the olden wizard.

"Let me be!" He barked. Then he held his arms close before throwing them up as an energy wave threw back the Headmaster. He fell to the ground rather hard and when he sat straight up again and looked at the spot where Harry was, it was empty of any person, and especially Harry Potter…

~*~*~*~

Hate seared through his blood. He couldn't believe it. To get the chance to leave a mark on the world, and screwing it up just as easily. He knew he had then right bed. But why had that other boy been in it. 

Why did he have to have woken up?! Why couldn't he had stayed asleep and not have woken the whole Tower with that echoing shout? Why had he had to use a spell to kill the little bugger instead of being able to do it by hand? Damnation! The Slayer thought as he plopped harshly down onto the motel rundown bed. Sneering at his surroundings he cursed his mishap. 

He was surrounded by Muggle possessions, hiding out from the heat until he could go back to the Dark King to tell of his calamity. He was so close!

"Damn that Potter! Damn him, damn him, and damn him! I swear that I shall come back for him. I'll get him for this. And I'll kill him nice and slow, and as he's withering in pain and wishing to die, I'll give him the final blow to his heart!" The Slayer said in a positively seething voice. 

He grabbed a glass vase from the Muggle coffee table and, with all his might, threw the budvase to the wall. He watched it shatter into millions of tiny little pieces on impact and fall to the ground in shattering remnants. He then sat back down and stare at the broken pieces for hours, silence surrounding the killer. Hours later he knew he would have to contact his master before doing anything else. Grovelling wasn't one of his favourite pass times, but it would be necessary to not be killed right away and to retime it. 

For he knew he was to die, as he had failed his mission. But he was going to go out with a bang. He would have to beg to keep his mission and then go back to be killed himself, though how unfair that it was. It was the code of many an Assassin. And he was going out with a bang.

One way or another…

~*~*~*~

Harry stared blankly out at the distant mountains nearest to Hogwarts. He sat on a ledge and right next to a gruesome gargoyle. The wind whipped his hair slightly and stung his cheeks. It was, at first, hard to breathe because of the altitude, but now he was fine. It was now dark out and the stars lit the Heavens. 

The moon, a quarter full, was the brightest thing in the sky. It was peaceful up here. Quiet. Nothing interrupted him hear where he could grieve in peace. But his face was emotionless.

Memories danced within his mind and out of his reach. Thoughts of his best friend raced through his blank eyes. He had been Harry's first Best Friend. The staunch friend of the Trio. Hermione had been the smartest, but was also loyal, but Ron had, unless he counted out the Goblet and the Triwizard Tournament, been the most fiercely loyal of them. 

They had practically become brothers. What one had became the others. What one needed, the other would provide. They had even, out of pure stupidity, become blood brothers. Sharing their powers and magic with each other. 

They had been practically inseparable. They had even planned out that the other would be the Best Man at each of their weddings. Ron had even made a long-standing bet that he would one day join the family by marriage. Harry had been so embarrassed by that comment. They had not once seen eye to eye on their Quidditch National Teams, but they had tried. 

Harry even had Ron's Birthday present in his trunk, waiting for the month to be over to be opened. Something that would never be opened by the intended person. It had been a shrunken trunk full of things about, signed from, and given from the Cannons. Harry had been hoping…

Suddenly he disappeared again and reappeared next to the forest. He had no clue how he was doing this, but he was doing it anyways. Over the busy two summers, ever since he had learned his father had once been one; he had secretly been studying to become an Animagus. He had hoped that after he learned it he could teach Hermione and Ron. He changed with a slight 'pop' into a wolf. 

The fur of the wolf was black as the night, even if he was a normal Grey Wolf, but still held a pure essence around it. He was six feet long and still had the emerald green eyes he had normally. He was and felt very powerful in this form. He looked mournfully up at the night sky, deciding to pay tributes to his forever gone human pack mate. He rose his head straight to the sky and let out a desolate wail. 

Howls of the anguish, pain, and misery he felt lifted into the sky, the silent night filling with the lone howls of the wolf. It was his night to give his best comrade the best howls he could give, to symbolise the lose and unfortunate end. After a while he just tore off into the woods, racing away from the pain he felt in the one place he had found so much joy in. Howls still followed the retreating wolf into the night and until dawn…

~*~*~*~

Ginny Weasley had never thought the day would come when her brother closest to her age would die. The thought had never even occurred to her. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying like a waterfall. Even now tears were making their way down her face. It was the day of the funeral and she wasn't sure if she would make it through the day. 

Classes had been cancelled for the week for mourning. The Slytherin's seemed to be happy of the death, though she had noticed that Malfoy had been almost half-heartedly trying to hurt the Gryffindor's feelings. Harry, she knew, wasn't taking it any better than herself. She had seen him walk around for days with a blank stare, saying nothing and not eating, speaking, or whatnot. She had started spending her time down by the lake late at night and had noticed the howls in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione had taken it rather harsh, sobbing for hours until they had finally just slipped a sleeping potion in her tea. She, herself, two days ago, had been sedated until this morning. Though no one noticed a change in her face or eyes from what they had been. Though, now she wasn't as hysterical. Her mother was still sedated, as she was on the verge of suicide when she had found out. 

Her father only had an anguished face on, nothing more, nothing less.

Seamus was the first to speak of Ron. He gave an Old Irish toast to his friend.

"May you have food and raiment. A soft pillow for your head. May you be forty years in heaven, before the devil knows you're dead." And he had then told of some of the fun times they had all shared, and their differences in Quidditch Teams. A sad grin was on his face. 

Next was the Headmaster and he gave a little speech.

"Remember this. Death, is but the next adventure. Some people come into our lives, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never the same. Ronald Weasley did this. But remember that the human spirit is stronger than anything that can happen to it. 

"And remember that Death is not extinguishing the light; it is only putting out the lamp because dawn has come. He will always be remembered as fiercely loyal to his companions and the best Chess Master that this school will ever know. He was taken from us too early, but his memory will live on through us. Somehow I feel that he knew this would one day happen as we have found a written poem from him himself. It reads:

"It was beautiful  
As long as it lasted  
The journey of my life  
  
I have no regrets  
Whatsoever save  
The pain I'll leave behind  
  
Those dear hearts  
Who love and care  
And the heavy with sleep  
Ever moist eyes  
The smile in spite of a   
  
Lump in the throat  
And the strings pulling  
At the heart and soul  
  
The strong arms  
That held me up  
When my own strength  
Let me down  
Each morsel that I was  
Fed with was full of love  
  
At every turning of my life  
I came across  
Good friends  
Friends who stood by me  
Even when the time raced me by.  
  
Farewell  
Farewell  
My friends  
  
I smile and  
Bid you goodbye  
No, shed no tears  
For I need them not  
All I need is your smile  
  
If you feel sad  
Do think of me  
For that's what I'll like  
When you live in the hearts  
Of those you love  
Remember then…  
You never die. 

"Look for me when the tide is high  
And the gulls are wheeling overhead  
When the autumn wind sweeps the cloudy sky  
And one by one the leaves are shed  
Look for me when the trees are bare  
And the stars are bright in the frosty sky  
When the morning mist hangs on the air  
And shorter darker days pass by.  
  
I am there, where the river flows  
And salmon leap to a silver moon  
Where the insects hum and the tall grass grows  
And sunlight warms the afternoon  
I am there in the busy street  
I take you hand in the city square  
In the market place where the people meet  
In your quiet room – I am there  
  
I am the love you cannot see  
And all I ask is – look for me

"Death is nothing at all….. I have only slipped away into the next room, I am I and you are you. Whatever we were to each other, that we are still. Call me by my old familiar name. Speak to me in the easy way which you always used. Put no differences into your tone. Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow. Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes we enjoyed together. Play, smile, think of me. Let my name be the household name that it always was. Let it be spoken without effort, without the ghost of a shadow on it. Life means all that is ever meant. It is the same as it always was. There is absolutely unbroken continuity. What is this death but a negligible accident? Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight? I am waiting for you for an interval somewhere very near… just around the corner All is well."

Not a dry eye was there after that. Ginny was wailing again, but it was her turn to say something. She stood and walked up, still crying, but silently now. She turned around on the podium and looked out at all the Weasleys, a few Ministry workers, friends and a few teachers. No one else had been allowed to the funeral, as it had been a private affair. She gulped and slightly stuttered.

"M-my b-brother was th-the closest t-to my age. N-n-no one wo-wo-would have thought t-that th-this would ever happen. Well, it has. I loved Ron. He always was the most protective of me and at times it was irksome, but now I look back and find it endearing to know he cared so much. 

"It grieves me to have to do this now. When he was only a Fifth Year student. No one knows who did it. But I swear on my brother's newfound grave that I will find and kill the bastard that did this. This is all I have to say." Ginny said, and walked away.

She had started in the speech to get more violent and angry, stopping her stuttering. She walked most like Professor Snape, surprisingly. No sound or voice tried to stop her. No one called out to her to wait for them. They just silently let her on her way.

~*~*~*~

She looked at the Elder Centaur in shock and hurt. 

"You mean to say that I am not really human?! How could you lie to me? I thought you cared for me! How could you do this to me Dyfan and not think I would care if I weren't human? I thought that since everyone was different then I was normal growing up! 

"I've been lied to my whole life!!" She practically screamed him in his face. They had been in the middle of a debate on the Snake and Lion coming here when it had somehow gotten out of the Centaur that she wasn't human. Though how one thing evolved from the debate to if she was human or not was unknown to all at that moment. Dyfan, who had been the one to take her into the family, looked at her mournfully.

"I am sorry, Donella, but we had to keep the truth from you! It was and still is essential that you didn't know. You are an Elf, which is all I can say. The Elfin family you originated from was killed in trying to protect you from the Dark King. You were to grow up to train from us, that is why you were found so close near us. 

"We were to train you on all our ways and about War. It was foretold that you were to help train two other's, and I know you know they are to come soon. You are to train them in the arts of War and the Mage. They are to save the world from the Dark King. They need to grow into their powers. 

"After a few weeks of training you are to take them to the Elfin Tribe. They are to learn more from there. I am sorry that you were caught in between this, but your part is essential to the War. Donella, you know I love you with all my heart, and I'm proud of you. But you must understand why we did what we did. 

"Can you? Please?" Dyfan pleaded dolefully. Donella sighed and nodded. She then stood on tiptoe to kiss the Centaurs cheek. She smiled, however, a bit sadly. 

She then turned and walked out of the room, going to her private little hut. She walked into the one-room lean-to and looked around. A bed of hay was in one corner, looking ever so welcoming. On another side was a large flat stone. It was used as a table or chair, depending on ones needs. 

On another side was a pier glass. The edges were sharp and dangerous from being broken there, but it was functional. She walked closer to it, examining herself closer than ever she did before. Like most Centaurs, she wore nothing, but a skirt-like thing made from hay braided and folded into a skirt. She needn't worry about a shirt as it was normal. 

She about six feet tall and had almost olive coloured skin. Her hair was down to her hips and black as midnight. Her eyes were brown as the earth and she had slightly pointed ears, sticking out in view. Her lips were red as the rose and full. She was petite in body form, though her height made her willowy. 

Her nose was a little too perfectly centred, but fine. She was told she was beautiful like the world, but whenever when she was young and told this she didn't understand. She was only three when brought here and she remembered none of it. She was now twenty-eight in human years, but was proud of it. She had been brought here earlier before James Potter and Lily Evans had been sent into hiding, as far as she knew. 

She sighed and went to her bed with a nymph yawn. She knew a few Tree Nymphs, and they played together a lot. They were more airy in the head than she would like, but… They had taught her more about trees than she would like, but she had still loved them for it. She was also friends' with the neighbouring Werewolves, Imps, and Pixies. 

She had learned from all of her friends. 

She was especially attached to the Unicorns.

Sighing she walked to her bed and slipped into the hay comfortably, glad to have so normality. She last thoughts before drifting off to the beautiful cloud number nine for sleep was: 

"Farewell friends. It looks like I won't be able to visit for a while…"

~*~*~*~

The wolf looked over out from the safety of the woods. He had told them that he had been unable to stay any longer after the first speech. He whined sadly as he watched Ginny leave after giving her oath. He might not stay as human, but he would at least stay as a wolf. The wolf in him told him he should be howling for all to hear to pay tribute to the lost pack mate, but his rational mind told the other that it would make them go out searching. 

He promised to howl later though. He was lying down with his head in between his paws and keeping out of sight. His green eyes held too much pain and the tears fell, though it was unusual for a wolf to cry. He then suddenly had the need to leave once again. He sat up quickly and started to trot away, going deeper into the Weasley's Woods. 

He knew it had to be partly magical as he had sworn he'd seen an Imp and maybe even an Elf. They had paid him no held though, only the Imp stopped to comfort him. He got the sense that they were sort of dull in the brain. But it had been nice being scratched behind the ears and shushed to get him to relax. He was now making his way into a middle of a clearing were he laid down, to just change back. 

He threw his face down to the ground, sobs breaking through his blocked throat. Tears ran down like rain upon his cheeks. 

He laid there for hours, trying to get the sorrow out…


End file.
